Music&Love
by IBelieveInParadise
Summary: She was on her own, and everything that matter was her music and schoolaship, it was her dream. but nothing ever is as you planned, right? especially when a boy comes to your life. will she give love a chance?


Chapter 1: City

Hermione Granger has always lived on the outskirts of the city. Her parents died in a tragic accident when she was 16. Hermione continued to live at home until she finished school. She still could not overcome their departure, especially after everything that happened. But the music had helped a lot, and thanks to her, she won a scholarship to go to town to study music and become a singer, what she had ever dreamed of.

She was now 18 and completely independent at the law.

"Now I will live my dream" it was always what the brown-haired girl repeated to herself.

Hermione did not know what she was going to do in town, she had no relatives, and his parents hadn't left her a lot of money. She Intended to use the money she had received to pay the first months of a pension, while getting work.

And so Hermione took the next train to take her to the city, only with a suitcase and her guitar over her shoulder. She decided to leave on a Friday, since classes began on Monday and needed some time to find a place to stay.

The girl got off the train and went to look at her map. A friend that had once gone to the city told her of a man who rented a room and did not charge very expensive.

It costs her, but she finally arrived. The room was in a horrible state. It had green wallpaper on every wall, and it was all torn. There was afoul odour. It was a place inhabitable, but it was the only one available. Later she would take care of that.

Classes at the university began on Monday. Hermione had to take the subway because her new place was far away. She arrived just in time for class. They all look at her kind of weirdly.

"This will be difficult" thought Hermione, but the truth is that what people thought was the least that concerned her, now music was all for her.

The first period was calm, but nobody talked to her. Hermione was not very good at making friends. The rest of the day she took her things and sat under a tree that gave her the exact shade to not give her all the sun on her face, but to also kept warm.

The first impression she gave to her classmates were of a "know it all."

While resting on the tree, there were two tall men, apparently twins, with orange hair. They came and sat beside the girl.

"So you must be Hermione Granger, right?" The girl looked at him surprised, and then nodded.

"I would present myself, but I see you already know me"

The three began to chat. Hermione discovered that those guys were from last year. They were there for a while, before a girl, probably from second year, appeared. She was blond, rather stained. Hermione giggled noticing this.

"Can I ask you why are you laughing?" the girl approached to her, the two men shifted their eyes to Hermione to hear her response.

"Well ... I think you should dye your eyebrows too. Maybe then people won't notice that you are such a fake blond" the twins laugh loudly.

The blond felt offended and reply:

"And what do you know about hair?" Hermione responded, "I did a hairdressing course a few years ago" after this the girl left, but before leaving she told the twins "hey Weasleys say to your brother that we are done!"

"Who was that?" asked Hermione. Fred replied, "Lavander, from second year, I advise you not to hang out with her," George agreed with his brother.

The rest of the day was normal, with the Weasley brothers a couple of times and then she marched to take the subway. She walked by in front of a food place with an employee's request. Hermione had agreed to get a job, and she thought this could be perfect since it was not far from college.

The place was huge; it was decorated like in the 50. The waitress served the people in rollers. It was very colourful and full of life.

She approached a red-hair man. Hermione could not help it and gave a little giggle, three redheads in such a short time, this should be good luck.

"Emm ... sorry I come for the announcement "the gentleman smiled" My name is Hermione Granger and I would like to work here"

"My name is Arthur, excuse me a moment, I will call my wife Molly, she takes care of these matters"

Suddenly a ginger hair woman appeared, she must be his wife, she thought.


End file.
